


Catch me when I start to fall for you by lazulisong [Podfic]

by Dinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinn/pseuds/Dinn
Summary: It's really bad, worse than even meeting a beautiful boy at a stuffy banquet and getting a mouth and nose full of his scent and then that beautiful boy disappearing so thoroughly that Victor couldn't even chase after him. Victor was going to watch that beautiful boy win silver after silver, hundredths of a point behind Victor, and parade his gold medals around him.Look at me, look at me, look how strong and beautiful I am. Let me be strong and beautiful for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [catch me when I start to fall for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142531) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Length: 00:19:37

 

**To stream or download** : 

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gxijxebklydbapu/Catch_me_when_I_start_to_fall_by_Lazulisong.mp3) (SIZE: 17.97 MB) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cuudz8w9bkeoj8l/Catch_me_when_I_start_to_fall_by_Lazulisong.m4b) (SIZE: 19.07MBs)

**Author's Note:**

> Adventures of a new podficcer: What is a voice? What is the English language? How did I never know I wasn't human and incapable of human speech?
> 
> Thanks to Lazulisong for giving blanket permission to podfic and dragging me down into a/b/o purgatory.


End file.
